Code Orange Lockdown
by fuzzycocoa64
Summary: One thing can change your life forever. For me it was 20 words. 20 words changed my life. "Attention, attention, this is code orange lockdown, and this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I'm giving a shot at this story. **_**Please**_** tell me what you think of this. Tell me if I should not even attempt this, or keep on writing. PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but the plot).**

You know how people say that one thing can change your life forever? Well I never believed that _one, _itty-bitty thing could change your life _forever. _I mean, come on, its one thing! I always thought it was complete gobbledygook*.

That is, until it happened to me.

Life was good for me. I lived in a small town where it is _always_ raining, but hey, you know what they say; "Even though the sun may not always be shinin', the people are." I was a sophomore in high school. I was not necessarily popular, but I wasn't a shadow either. I was smart, but not geeky smart. I had friends, and the same best friends that I had since I was two. I loved my dad and he loved me. I had a good job with great pay. And of course, there was that one boy, where I would always melt whenever he looked at me; I would always swoon whenever he talked to me. He was my own personal Greek god that I could look at everyday.

Everything was perfect.

Until that day.

For me it was one sentence; 21 words. 21 _small_ _words _changed my life. Because of 21 words my life was completely and utterly changed forever; never to be the same again.

"Attention, attention, this is Code Orange lock down, and this is _not_ a drill, I repeat this is _not_ a drill."

My name is Isabella Swan, and this is _my _story.

***Gobbledygook means the same things as rubbish, or nonsense. I just saw the word and I just had to use it. Lol. Sorry.**

**I hoped you like it!!!!! :D Tell me what you think of it. I looove reviews!!!! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* **


	2. 21 Awful Words

**A/N: I have one thing to say; you guys are AWESOME!!! :D Seriously I was freaking out when I saw how many people read my story! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! I couldn't stop smiling; my sister thought I was crazy. :D I also wanted to say that I'm so sorry for the wait. I know; I suck. :( Forgive me, I suck with deadlines and time management.**

**Disclaimer: shouldn't the word be enough?**

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh! What is that annoying sound?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's when it dawns on me; eww, it's my alarm clock. I swear whoever invented the alarm clock should be so proud of knowing that they are the reason why people hate mornings. Sigh. Time for school; it's a new day, and anything can happen.

Yay.

Getting out of bed, well more like getting tangled in the covers and falling out of it, walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower, I realize that we have no warm water.

"So much for a great new start," I mumbled to myself.

_Fifteen minutes (and after a freezing shower)_

Looking in the mirror, I realize something that I have always known, but it still brings a frown upon my face; I'm plain. I'm an average height of 5'5"; I have a pale skin complexion, dull, boring brown hair, and big mud-brown eyes. Also my lips are unbalanced and too big. No wonder why I don't have a boyfriend.

"There's always Mike Newton," I mumbled giving out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, so not going to happen."

Walking into my room, I throw on jeans and a blue sweater knowing it is going to be cold today, but then again, when isn't it? This is Forks, Washington we are talking about here, the land of cold and rain.

My mom and dad used to live here together: emphasis on the _used to_ part. My mom and dad married when they just got out of high school, and then about 10 months later I was born. My mom and dad used to be a couple in love. They were the two people you see on the sidewalk swinging their intertwined hands in between them gazing lovingly at each other. Nothing could come in between them.

That is, except Phil.

Apparently my "mom", Renee, had been seeing Phil right before my dad and she got married. I mean come on! She was just about to get married and she cheats on my dad! So, anyway, as soon as my dad, Charlie, found out (I was having my first birthday party when he found out. I mean really, at my _birthday party?_), he pretty much kicked Renee out of the house. The only interaction we have with her is through a check in the mail. Other than that, we leave _Renee _and _Phil_ alone in Phoenix, Arizona. Talk about the polar opposite of Forks.

Exhaling and shaking my head slowly, I glance at my alarm clock. My eyes go as big as saucers and I feel the color (well, whatever color I have) drain from my face. The neon red numbers just sit there mocking me.

6:55 am. **(I don't know when school starts in Forks, but here on the Eastern shore of the U.S, high school starts at 7:10 am)**

"Crap." I quickly stumble down the stairs, throw on my shoes and jacket, grab my keys and a breakfast bar and run out the door. I have one thing to say; thank God that school is only five minutes away, even in my rusted, old-clunker of a truck which can't go faster than 60mph. But I love my truck, it's got character. I quickly pull into the school's parking lot, turn off my truck, and run inside when I see the last couple of stragglers entering the building.

When I come bursting through the door of my homeroom everyone turned to look at me. I must look a mess. I can just tell that my hair is all over the place from my running, my cheeks and nose red from the cold (and from my blushing), and my breathing pattern all over the place. Keeping my head down; I race to my seat. As soon as I slump down in my seat, the bell rings.

"Shew" I said wiping invisible sweat from my brow.

_Lunch_

Ah, lunch, the only period where the whole gang is together. Buying only lemonade and a pretzel, I rushed over to my lunch table. Here sat the 5 most awesome people you could ever meet. First, we have a little pixie like girl with black spiky hair, green eyes, and a bright smile who goes by the name of Alice Cullen. A guy who was latched onto Alice's arm with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a small smile who belongs to none other than Japer Hale. Next we have Rosalie Hale; a girl who looks like she just walked out of the front cover of Victoria's Secret with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile. Sitting next to her was a guy who looks like a giant bear; he has curly, brown hair, brown eyes, and HUGE muscles; anyone would be intimidated by him, that is, until they see the goofy grin on his face. Who is the giant teddy bear? Emmett Cullen. Finally, but most definitely _not_ least, we have Edward Cullen – or should I say Adonis, my own personal Greek God? But then again, he's not _mine_. I just can look at his bronze hair that makes him look like he just rolled out of bed, or his piercing green eyes that seem like they can peer into your soul, or listen to his velvet like voice, or stare at his perfect lopsided grin, or . . . Oh god Bella, snap out of it. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I take a seat next to Edward.

Looking around the table I see everyone being entertained by one another. Alice and Rose were talking very animatedly about some sale at the mall. Note to self; stay far away. Jasper and Edward were listening intently to Emmett tell some crazy joke. Shocker. At the punch line, all three of them burst out laughing; Jasper with his quiet chuckle, Emmett with his booming laugh, and Edward with his amazing laugh that can only be from a god.

To this day, I still can not come up with a reason as to why they are friends with me. I mean they are all beautiful inside _and_ out. I'm plain and boring. Speaking of which, I still can't believe that we have been friends for 13 years. Thank god all of our parents took us to the same daycare.

_Gym_

Gym: my worst subject. It also doesn't help that I'm a major klutz. In this class there is myself (duh), Alice; my best friend, Angela; the nicest girl you'll meet, Ben; and okay guy who is also Angela's boyfriend, Jessica; the gossip queen of the school, Mike; the guy who follows me around like a lost puppy and the guy who Jessica likes, and Lauren; the school slu-excuse me, strumpet. We were running our usual laps as a warm up. Alice was jogging on my right and Angela on my left.

"So, are you ever going to tell Edward that you have a _maaaajor_ crush on him?" Alice questioned me. Yup, Alice and Angela know that I like Edward. They found out one time at a sleep over. Apparently I kept saying Edward's name in my sleep. Over and over again. I tried to change the subject to the English project that is due in a couple days, but failed miserably.

"Come on Bella, just tell him! He deserves to know. I mean, come on, what the worst that could happen." Angela asked me.

"Well let's see. I could tell him that I have had a crush on him for the past, oh I don't know, TWELVE YEARS, he could then proceed to laugh in my face, call me a stalker freak, get a restraining order on me, I would ruin our friendship, and I wouldn't be able to see you guys ever again. _Then_, Charlie would be soooo disappointed in me, he would disown me, kick me out, and then I would be that one hobo on the street begging for money. Nothing major though." I responded. Angela and Alice gave me that look that just said "Can someone get this girl medication?"

"What? It's a possibility." I said trying to "save" myself.

"Yeah. Almost as possible as Hell freezing over." Alice retorted.

Ugh, Angela and Alice both had the look on their face that just said that they weren't going to give up.

Giving out a sigh I responded; "Fine. I'll tell him after school."

Alice started to jump up and down while clapping while Angela just beamed at me. Angela was about to say something, but the announcements cut her off.

When the announcements cackled on, everyone stopped what they are doing and the color drained from all of their faces and their eyes almost bugged out of their heads when they heard what it said.

"Attention, attention, this is code orange lock down, and this is _not _a drill, I repeat this is _not_ a drill." The principle said in a panicky voice.

What happened next was almost as if it were in a trance. Everything happened in slow motion; Coach Clapp scramble towards the gym door while pulling out the keys for it, the keys slip through his fingers and land with a soft jingle on the ground, everyone running around screaming, and me, turning to look out the gym door to see a black figure sprinting towards us. There is only one thing I know for sure.

We were too late.

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUUUH! The plot thickens!!!! I liked the way the ending turned out. How about you? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! *Blushes and looks down sheepishly* Sorry, I just like it when people review. **

**FYI: Edward and Alice are twins, and their real parents are Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Rosalie are also twins, but were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Jasper's and Rosalie's parents also lived in Forks when they died. The same thing happened to Emmett. Bella, well Bella is just Bella; an only child living with Charlie. Also Bella is a sophomore along with Edward and Alice. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are juniors.**

**Review please (I said please this time) :D**


	3. PLEASE READ

Hey guys, I know this isn't a chapter and all, but let me explain.

Apparently, some people on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down. They send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. They are sending FF messages saying that the stories aren't good enough because of grammar mistakes, or spelling errors. They say "Seen a shit fic? Read a poorly written story that made you want to use bleach to clean your brain and eyes?" They also say that if someone gives a "bad story" "constructive criticism" and the author doesn't do as they say, they will send the story to FF and make them take the story down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid, insulting forum: **.net/topic/61196/16967487/1/**

THAT'S the forum that these controlling, story Hitlers are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, because **YOUR** stories, the stories **YOU** made and worked on, might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU, repost this and help stop it. I am so angry about this because we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so forget them and let's do our job as loyal FF members! I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


	4. What I Want

**Thank you all for the reviews!! You guys really know how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! . . . Did I really just say warm and fuzzy? Wow. . . Anyway! Thanks again!!!! :D I'd also like to apologize for the long wait; I'm sorry I had a major case of writer's block :( It's not fun. You can help to keep me motivated by reviewing :) *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, blah, blah, blah.**

**What I Want**

**BPOV**

_We were too late._

The dark figure was sprinting towards us now. He arrived just as Coach Clapp began to shut the door. Pushing the door open, the man hit Coach Clapp upside the head with his gun rendering him unconscious. Coach Clapp was sprawled out on the floor with blood trickling down his face where the man hit him. It was deadly silent in the gym now. No one spoke, no one moved as the man looked us over with his crazed eyes. It felt like the whole school was silent, almost like the whole planet went still and quiet as my class and I anxiously waited for the man's next move. I wonder if anyone knew that he was here. I wonder if anyone knew our futures could end right here, right now, and no one would be any the wiser. My thoughts, however, were stilled when the man turned the gun onto us.

"Alright all of you back up against the wall." His voice was deep and scratchy. When no one moved he spoke to us again, or more like screamed. "I said move. Your. Asses. To. The. Wall." He said through clenched teeth.

Taking the time now – and also with my brain processing things in an un-normal speed thanks to the adrenaline rush, I really looked at the man. He was about 6'6", huge muscles, tan, with black as night eyes, and black grassy hair tied in a ponytail.

"What do you want with us?" someone dared ask while we slowly and shakily moved back.

"What do I want?" The man asked while giving a dark and twisted laugh. It sounded wrong and evil to my ears. "I want you to get to the wall. Then . . . then, I might have some fun." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Everyone around me were either crying silently or trembling in fear. Mike had a shaking Jessica in his arms and Ben was trying to calm down a sobbing Angela. Everyone here was beside themselves. In this horrific situation no one cared about statuses, no one cared about cliques. The only thought running through everyone's heads, I'm sure, was "will me make it out of here – alive? What's going to happen to us? What does this man want with us? What can we do? Will anyone help us – save us?" _Will_ anyone ever show up and help us. Rescue us from this nightmare?

My thoughts were abruptly cut short when a shaky Mike stumbled forward. His hands were up in the universal sign of surrender. Hastily the man pointed the gun at Mike. His beady eyes were flashing all over us. Even from the distance between us, I could see that his eyes were blood-shot, tiny beads of perspiration were slowly making their way down his face, his nose and mouth kept twitching, and there was a red tint to his face. Definitely not a good sign – he was totally high. By the time I finished my observant; Mike just took his third step.

"Come on man. Calm down. We're just kids – scared kids. We don't want trouble. What do you want? We don't have anything on us; our money and valuables are all in the locker rooms."

Huh, I got to hand it to Mike; that was pretty good considering the dire situation. At least it proves that Mike is thinking coherently. But I don't think the man is.

"What I want is you to stay against the wall and do as I say." His eyes skimmed over us again, but unlike last time where his gaze landed on Mike, it stopped somewhere in the middle of the shaken – up –crowd. Slowly – oh so slowly – a grin was formed on his face. The look was almost feral. It was the look of a predator when he stalks his prey and is about to pounce. Its look of when you know the end is near.

"How about this; I'll leave and no one will get hurt here – I'll be out of your lives forever." Everyone let out a breath of relief. Some even started to smile and laugh. "If," Oh god, "I leave with what I want."

It was deathly quiet. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Wha-wha-what do you want?"

"I want one of you to come with me."

_I want one of you to come with me._

_I want one of you to come with me._

_I want one of you to come with me._

No. No one can – no one _will_ go with him – at least as long as I can help it. Everyone here had a future; I don't. I have no special talent. Heck, I can't even tell the boy I like that I like him. No; I'll go. No one else. I took a step forward and started to speak.

"I'll go." Wait! That wasn't my voice! That didn't come from me! That was a soprano voice that sounded like wind chimes. It came from the middle of the crowd – not from where I was standing off to the right. The man's grin got even bigger, and more sadistic – if it's at all possible. His eyes zeroed in the middle of the crowd where that stupid, selfless kid talked from. I turned my head to the left to have my heart plummet to the ground.

_No!_ No, no, no! God, no! Please let my eyes be wrong! Please, don't let it be true! It can't be true. It can't be this person! No!

Alice Cullen.


	5. I'm Long Gone

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I have had such an awful case of writer's block for this chapter. I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I really do hope this chapter makes up for it :) I also apologize for any spelling errors and grammatical mistakes. And, of course, I have to give a little shout out to Huuuuuuuge and vswimming12! Wouldn't have this done without you! Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh*It's not mine.**

**BPOV**

_Alice Cullen_

It was quiet. Alice was shaking so intensely, but you could tell she was trying to suppress her fear. She was white as a ghost. Finally, my brain caught up with what my eyes were seeing.

No! What is that idiotic girl doing? She has a whole life ahead of her! She _can't_ go with him! No, no, no, no! It should be me! God, Alice is so selfless – too selfless. I won't allow her to go. I'll go.

"No!" My voice was hoarse from lack of use. The man was snapped out of his predatorily leer at Alice. His eyes darted over to me. If possible, his eyes became even darker with lust, desire, and evil. I didn't like it, but it was better on me than on Alice.

"Too bad, sugar-lips. As much as I would… love to have both of you, I only want her. And besides – she called dibs." His face was contorted into a satanic smirk. No, this is too much. If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have barfed.

Slowly – oh so slowly – the man started to make his way over to Alice. Oh God, no! He's going to take her! Without thinking about what I was doing, my feet started to quickly carry me over to Alice. Looking over to his right, the man caught sight of what I was doing and started to run towards Alice. I could only pray my clumsiness would hold off. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my body slowly beginning to be covered in a thin sheet of sweat, my muscles straining as I pushed myself harder than I ever had. Everyone else was still standing shocked, watching me and the man sprint toward Alice. And Alice ... Alice just stood there shaking like a leaf. The man and I were neck and neck.

Only twenty feet.

Ten.

Five.

Diving, I was able to push Alice out of harm's way, but not before the man's tan hand grabbed my hair and pulled it back roughly. Tears prickled at my eyes when I felt the painful tugging as some hairs escaped. Roughly, the man put me in a choke-hold. I felt his heart beating erratically through his muscled chest and thin shirt. He was warm too. Hot almost. There was a chorus of my peers shouting, "Bella!" as I was in the man's captivity. The one that stood out the most was Alice's heart-wrenching wail as she had to watch her best friend in the arms of a deadly stranger.

The man pulled my hair, making me look up. I had to bite my lip to repress a whimper of pain. The stench of alcohol fanned over my face as he sighed. The barrel of the gun was like ice against my temple.

"You stupid, stupid, _stupid _girl." The man had an expression of sorrow, and for a minute, he actually looked genuinely sad that I sacrificed myself in Alice's place. But then I saw the evil glint in his eye, and I knew it was all a hoax.

"You couldn't just let me take your friend, now, could you? No, you had to be the _hero_," He sneered. "You couldn't just let me take what I want and let me be on my way? I've waited so long for this, and you're not going to screw it up with your little, obnoxious, _heroic_ acts! You scrawny, little brat will not get in my way."

Scanning the gym, the man looked at everyone's distraught, shaking forms. Many were seeking reassurance in each other's presence, while others were quietly and nosily crying to themselves. Angela was quietly sobbing into Ben's neck while tears ran down his face. Mike was holding a shell-shocked Lauren and a paler-than-myself Jessica (an incredible feat I may add). Alice was standing by herself. Her green eyes were red-rimmed and opened wide, pleading with me to come back over to where it was safe. But I couldn't do that.

I could feel my own tears steadily running down my face. No. I mustn't show my fear. I have to stay strong, if not for myself, then for everyone else. If I am taken, they must know that I'll be strong, and they shouldn't worry over someone useless as me. Slowly, my tears started to subside. Feeling more determined now, I looked the man in the eyes.

"I won't let you take anyone else. Just take me." His face became amused.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"My father is Chief of Police. He'll find you and take care of you. He won't let you get away with this!" I shrieked.

"And tell me little girl, how, exactly, will he find me?"

"He'll get your description from everyone here, and he'll get your finger prints off of something." I was clutching at straws, and by the look on his face, he knew too.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think he will."

"Charlie will." Was all I could mumble. An emotion suddenly swept over his features… recognition, maybe? It was gone too quickly for me to be sure. Instead, in its place, was a smile.

"Charlie? As in Charlie _Swan_? Oi! You're his daughter ain't you? _Isabella Swan!_ Oh, this makes things even more interesting. And I'll tell you right now, when Charlie hears about _who_ took you, he isn't going to do _a thing _to stop me." He said with a victorious smirk. Wait… what does he mean "isn't going to do a thing?" That threw me off.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? He's my dad! Of course he is going to do something about it. And how do you know my name…?" Now this is even creepier.

"I know people." Was all he said with a smile. He raked his eyes over me. "Hmm. I guess you'll have to do." With that he started to drag me towards the door. The kids in my class started to call my name again. Spinning around and dragging me with him, the man looked at everyone else again. His face became red as his upper lip went over his teeth. Seething, he screamed at my friends. "If you all don't shut up, I'll kill her!" As if to prove his point, he tightened his grip around my neck cutting off my air supply. I was on my tippy-toes. Scratching wildly at his arms, I tried to breathe. His grip was too tight; I was beginning to see spots. Seeing me struggle to breathe, the class immediately hushed. My vision became blurred. Finally, content with the room's quietness (with the exception of my wild gripping and whimpers), the man loosened his grip on me. Letting out a sigh of relief when I felt my lungs fill up with fresh oxygen, I looked as well as I could at the man. He had his gun swinging wildly around the room. With his gun still zipping back and forth, he once again dragged me to the gym door passing an awkwardly sprawled out and still unconscious Coach Clapp. Before he slammed the old gym door, I chanced a fleeting glance over my shoulder just to see Alice fall to her knees sobbing into her hands.

The slam of the door rang out like a gun's final shot in the quiet hallway. The man dragged me down the hallway and past two classrooms. Just as we were about to turn the corner to go down the main hallway, we were stopped by a voice piercing through the quietness.

"Bella! Stop! What are you doing?" Whipping around, the man pointed his gun at Mr. Banner who had his hand out, mouth agape, and his glasses were askew. Like a knife to the heart, a shot rang out. Gasping, I watched helplessly as Mr. Banner fell back in a scream of agony clutching his shoulder. His white shirt was now stained with red clustered around his shoulder. The tears were flowing freely down my face again. Oh god, Mr. Banner got shot because of me! I have to get this crazy man out of here before anyone else gets hurts! The man's chest shook as he laughed and then it started to vibrate. If he said anything, I didn't hear him. The gun shot kept echoing out in my head deafening me. Mr. Banner was slouched now against a row of lockers with an expression of pure pain on his face. Writhing on the ground, his blood covered his hands as he applied pressure to the bullet wound. My heart dropped even more when my eyes darted around the hallway looking for help that I knew wasn't here. Emmett was staring wide eyed at Mr. Banner from the classroom right across from him. As if feeling my eyes on him, he looked over to his right where I was being held. His jaw dropped and his face became paler and eyes wider. His mouth formed the word 'Bella'. At my name I started to sob. A sharp pain came from my ribs and I let out a scream from the pain and the surprise. Seething, the man hissed in my ear.

"I would stop crying if I were you. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to your teacher of there, now would we?"

The whole time the man talked to me, I kept my eyes on Emmett. His expression went from horror, to pain, to helplessness, and then stopped on angry. No not angry, that's an understatement. His face was downright murderous. Banging against (almost attacking) the window he started shouting "no". Although his voice was muffled from the door and its window, it rang out clear-as-day to me. He tried to open the door with tears cascading down his face, but it was locked shut. I could feel the man laughing behind me at Emmett's feeble attempts to reach me.

After about five seconds of Emmett's struggle another student came up to extract him from the door, or to see what he was screaming about; I couldn't tell. Emmett began struggling with the student as he still tried to fight his way to, and through, the door. The poor student was obviously well built, but wasn't strong enough to fight of Emmett. His bronze hair was all over the place from the struggle.

Wait – bronze?

No! Whether I said it out loud or not, the man stopped laughing. Edward finally looked out the door's window to see what caused Emmett to freak out. His soul-piercing green eyes locked with my brown. I forgot about everything; Emmett's desperate attempts to get to me, the man's gun that was currently against my temple again and his arms that had me trapped in a choke-hold, Alice and the rest of my class still in the gym with an unconscious Coach Clapp, Mr. Banner with a gun wound in his left shoulder, and how the cops are _still_ not here. All that mattered was Edward. The world stopped and all of my attention was on Edward. Cliché, I know, but true. If anything mattered to me about what happened after I was taken, was Edward's happiness. He didn't deserve to suffer from my… incident. I just wish I could make him happy. I tried to for the past twelve years, but now it was impossible. I felt my lips form his name as a single tear slipped down his face. Then suddenly, blind by panic and anguish, Edward started to copy his brother's actions. The two brothers tried to knock down the door together, but were failing. Each of their screams caused me more pain than what any bullet from my captor's gun could ever cause. Laughing with malevolence, the man dragged me down the hall again. After what felt like hours watching Emmett and Edward, they escaped my sight when we turned to the corner. We just had to go past the main office and then we would be outside. Away from everyone. Away from people who I may never see again.

What am I doing? Come on Bella! You took karate class – albeit only for two years – and you're the daughter of the town's Chief of Police! Fight back! When we were right in front of the main office and five yards away from the front doors, I started to struggle in his grasp. The man responded by tightening his grip on me again. I started to wildly kick and punch anywhere at the man. The man lifted me off my feet and I couldn't breathe again. I felt my face turn red at the lack of oxygen. When my ear was at his mouth, the man whispered in it.

"I'll tell you one more time; stop. Now. Or I _will_ kill you. Right here. Right now. But if you _do_ stop, I'll make sure your stay with me is the most… pleasurable." Laughing again, the man set me back down on my feet.

What felt like the hundredth time in the past, I don't know, thirty minutes, I was forcibly dragged away from safety. Leaning back into it, the main doors opened letting in the cold air which gave me goose bumps as it licked at my pale skin. Looking at the clear sky, the man sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly. Figures; the one day it's nice out in Forks, Washington, is the day my life gets turned upside down for the worst. Jut my luck. The man half walked, half dragged me over to a white van that had no windows.

The door slid open with a squeak revealing the back. There were handcuffs hanging from the roof and knife on the floor. Finally the man released me from the choke-hold but then threw me in the back as if I weighed nothing. I landed with a _thud_ and hit my head against the van's side making me see stars for a second. The metal was cold under my bare flesh. Putting one foot inside the van, the man leered over at me.

"You're going to love it were I take you. I promise." He said with a smirk and a wink. Just as he was about to slam the van's door shut, I called out to him.

"Wait!" My voice was sore and almost gone from his constant tight grip on my throat. Stopping, the man looked at me with one eye brow raised expectantly.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered.

"J – Just… tell me one thing – you at least owe me that. I mean you did take me from my family, friends, and home, and are currently taking me to an unknown place that will most likely be the end of me, and – "

"What do you want?" The man's scream cut off my nervous rambling.

"… What's your name?" He studied my face intently at my question. Seeming to find an answer, he climbed into the van until he was three inches away from my face.

"Jacob Black." He said and then his uncomfortably warm hands grabbed my head and hit it against the side of the van making me see black.

**Review please! :)**


	6. Need Your Opinion

**Hey guys, I know this isn't a chapter, but a dreadful author's note. I just have a question; whose point of view should I do the next chapter in? I'm going to have a poll up on my profile, or you can pm me. Let me know what you would like so I can have the next chapter up faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Fuzzycocoa64**


	7. Please dont kill me :

Please, just hear me out.

I know most of you probably hate me – I would too. I mean, I'm a crappy author who hasn't updated in like 3 months. I just wanted to tell you I am going to update as soon as possible. My life is just kinda messed up right now – I had no computer for most of the summer, I just had knee surgery, high school is starting, I'm moving, and right now my parents are going through a nasty split. And with me being under 18, there is all of this custody crap. I just wanted to let you know that I am NOT abandoning this story. And I WILL make sure I write with the best of my ability when I do update. Speaking of which, the next chapter is about half way written.

I do however have one request, if you don't hate me enough. I'd like to ask for people to not review this chapter … er, author's note – whatever you want to call. What I'm going to do is just replace this note with the real chapter when I update, and with the only-one-review-per-chapter rule, you wouldn't be able to review the real one – that is if you don't hate me enough to quit on me.

Again, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry that I haven't been updating. If you have any questions, pm me and I will gladly answer them – unless of course they are about why Jacob is taking Bella, cuz that's where I draw the line, kiddies ;)

Please don't kill me,

Fuzzycocoa64

P.S. Ya, I know; I suck.


End file.
